


Tocarse

by sammycarrera26



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Smut, flaritza, flaritza smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammycarrera26/pseuds/sammycarrera26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week after the Valentine's Day kiss, Flaca's mind will only focus on one thing: Maritza. After all, they're both lonely and unsatisfied. Why didn't they just go through with it? After an incident in the shower occurs, she decides to take matters into her own hands. ** Contains smut! **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocarse

It had been a week since the Valentine’s Day kiss. 

It kept running through Flaca’s mind. Did Maritza really not want to go any further? Did she really mean it when she pulled away, giggling and denying that moment of intimacy that had been so electric between them? 

She missed that electricity. She wanted, so desperately, to have someone to hold, and to cherish in the confines of this burdensome prison. Most importantly, she missed her friend.

Her and Maritza had awkwardly been avoiding each other since the incident. It was difficult. They usually ran into each other at the bathrooms, catching quick glances and avoiding making eye contact. But the other day, Flaca had noticed something.

Maritza had been staring at her. She’d been eyeing her up and down, taking in Flaca’s Latina curves and rounded edges. When Flaca noticed this, she didn’t turn around and chastise her. She turned seductively in the shower, letting the water drip down her black hair and slide across the hills of her face over the opening of her full, plump lips. Flaca had then cast a knowing glance back at Maritza, who was wide-eyed and gaping. Maritza, who was noticeably flustered at this point, had gasped a little and returned back to cleaning herself up.

Flaca thought back to this incident. A smile tugged at the ends of her lips. It only confirmed something that had been on her mind since they had first kissed: They both wanted it back, badly. 

She spent the whole day thinking about Maritza. She could imagine her tiny body and her curved legs straddled around her waist, begging for more as her luscious lips led a trail of kisses down her neck. She could picture the feeling of their breasts touching, their heartbeats syncing up, their faces light up with pleasure and only to be followed by short-breathed laughter and goofy smiles. 

For a moment, her thoughts traced back to Ian. Flaca felt sadness, mostly. She wished that he could be the one she wanted to experience this with. She wished that he was there to hold her at night and give her all the satisfaction she needed. But, she reminded herself quickly that it was okay to feel lonely. It was okay to need someone to pass the time with. The idea had settled itself in. 

She decided she was going to win Maritza over. 

Soon enough, the day had been chased away by wasted hours and silly daydreams, and night began to fall upon Litchfield. A smile fell upon Flaca’s face.  
Maritza walked into her own cubicle, just across from Flaca’s. They exchanged a magnetic glance that lasted longer than it should have, and Maritza sighed and turned away, walking exasperatedly towards her bed. 

The guards did a count, the lights shut off, and everything stood still. 

Flaca looked over at her bunkmate. “Psst! Hey,” she whispered. “Is it cool if you switch with Maritza? I gotta talk to her about some stuff and I don’t know when else she’s free.” Her bunkmate, a new Latina at Litchfield, glared at her. But she nodded and snuck across to where Maritza’s bunk was. Whispers were exchanged, and when they both checked to see that the guards were distracted, Maritza hurriedly switched into Flaca’s bunk.  
“What’s the matter with you?” Maritza said in a breath. 

“How come we don’t talk no more? I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I don’t wanna be separated from my best friend. Please, let’s go back to talking again, Maritza.” Flaca stared into Maritza’s eyes as she spoke and let out a half-smile.

Maritza, who wasn’t expecting this, let out a sigh. “Flaca...You know why we haven’t been talking. That Valentine’s Day kiss…”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t feel it. You been feeling it ever since.”  
Maritza looked up at her. She had this look in her eyes, almost like she was lost.  
Flaca leaned over and whispered into her ear reassuringly, “I noticed you in the shower. I’ve been feeling it too.” 

Maritza extended her hand and caressed Flaca’s face. The gap between them was closing in. “How are we gonna do this? We’ll get into so much trouble if Gloria or anyone finds out. I’m not so sure…”

Flaca held Maritza’s hands in her own. “Listen to me. I don’t give a fuck.” She leaned in and kissed Maritza, their lips collapsing into one another. Flaca re-positioned herself and lay on her side with Maritza in her arms as they stared at each other knowingly. 

Maritza smiled. She kissed her again, and they kept going at it. Their soft lips grazed the surfaces of their mouths. They were consumed with the heat of passion. All the angst and the tension that had built up between them this past week was demolished.

Flaca’s tongue explored the insides of Maritza’s mouth. She could feel Maritza’s little nipples poking through her shirt and into her own skin. 

Maritza’s lips kissed along Flaca’s neckline, tugging desperately at her skin as Flaca let out little moans of pleasure. Flaca’s own hand felt up the insides of Maritza’s shirt, her cold, long fingertips traveling along the surface of her skin until she reached her large breasts, which she held for a moment before she began to trail the edges of her areolas. The sensation of holding another woman's breasts for the first time, and doing it in a place like prison when they weren't supposed to, made Flaca feel intensely turned on. Her panties were dripping and she could feel it. 

Maritza pulled away from Flaca and let out a little gasp, obviously turned on by the same prospects as well, and Flaca smiled and even giggled a little bit. She was now mentally determined on giving Maritza her first orgasm in prison.

They undressed, their uniform flopping onto the ground. For a moment, they were transported to a different time and place. A place on the outside, where they weren't required to wear these drab outfits and sleep in a small little metal cot. 

They analyzed each other’s bodies in pure admiration. They felt so genuinely attracted to one another, and so genuinely mesmerized by the bodies of each other for that one moment in time. Flaca felt infatuated with Maritza's round breasts. Her flat tummy. Her yummy thighs. Maritza felt the same about Flaca's tiny little tits. Her curved hips. Her toned legs.

They went back to kissing, holding each other's faces. Their eyebrows arched, aching for each other. The passion they felt uplifted their spirits.

Flaca desperately unhooked the back of Maritza’s bra, who then did the same. Both of their panties, oozing in cum, fell alongside them. 

“Lie down.” 

Maritza did as she was told and stayed lying down as Flaca hovered over her. 

She kissed her breasts passionately and put one of Maritza’s nipples inside of her own mouth, sucking on it, hard. It felt so strange, yet so good. She tasted like cinnamon. Maritza held her breath, wanting to squeal with pleasure. She let out a little scoff that Flaca found adorable. 

She placed a few sloppy kisses around her areolas and made her way down Maritza’s torso, kissing every inch she could. When she got to her cunt, Flaca had to hold her own breath. She’d never done this before, but she imagined doing what Ian used to do to her. 

She lightly stroked the insides of Maritza’s thighs before she began stroking the edges of her labia and then her clitoris. She noticed that she was dripping in cum. She took in her scent for a moment.

“You smell amazing.” Flaca whispered, and Maritza looked down and flashed a smile, almost triumphantly. “Thanks. I bought this new little vagina soap from the commissary. It makes it smell really yummy down there, doesn’t it?”

Flaca grinned. Her plump lips pressed against Maritza’s inner thighs again, giving her playful besitos. She pressed her tongue against the labia, latching herself onto there and sucking non-stop. Then, her tongue began sucking in all the juices and the ecstasy that climbed into her mouth as she ran her way up and down, up and down. All the while she couldn't stop reminding herself, "I'm not supposed to be doing this!" It got her feeling more and more hot and turned on.

Waves of pleasure ransacked Maritza’s body. She arched her back and let out a, “Mmm!” followed by an, “Ooh!” She tried to keep quiet, but she just couldn’t help herself. Her best friend was eating her out! It was the best orgasm she’d had in a long time. Her legs convulsed slightly. And then, her body slowly returned back to normal, and the pleasure died down. Sweat dripped from her large breasts. 

Flaca made her way back up, leaving a trail of kisses on her goosebumped skin. Then, she rested her head in the nook of Maritza’s shoulderblades. She whispered, “So, how’d I do?”

Maritza smiled and turned over to her, playfully running her fingers through Flaca’s straight hair. She had to ask. “Have you ever done this with a girl before?” 

Flaca propped herself up and, for a moment, her face lingered over Maritza’s. “Nah, but I watch a lot of porn and shit.” 

They both laughed quietly and kissed on the lips again as Maritza’s small hands held Flaca’s face in her own. She pulled back for a moment and said, “Let’s do this again tomorrow. It’s my turn next time.” 

Flaca laughed silently. “Fine with me.” 

They got dressed again and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Flaca was the big spoon, and Maritza was the little one.


End file.
